


Watch Your Teeth

by Jenlous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlous/pseuds/Jenlous
Summary: Hating Lalisa Manoban was easy. Loving Jennie Kim was easier.





	Watch Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I give you Vampire! Jennie

She really, _really_ hated Lalisa Manoban.

First of all, being ditched because some clothes shop she had never heard of had a sale on was one thing, but being ditched in the _middle of the night _because of this said sale of a clothes shop she had never heard of before?

Yeah, she wasn't happy.

What clothing store was even open at this time?!

So now that her ride was located elsewhere, she was left with no choice but to walk and hope that people were weird and didn't like going out on their Friday night.

She must have done something horrible in her past life, because not once did the muscle inducing feeling of being watched leave her as she continued her journey. And it only kept getting worse the more seconds ticked by.

"Please, please let me be crazy and feeling things. Just this once." She mumbled, because how cliche was her situation right now? And Jisoo knows her films, all she had to do was avoid any and all dark and dingy alleyways and she'll be fine. Because everyone knows that the monsters were waiting for you in the alleyways.

Don't worry, she got this.

"Oi! You there! Stop!"

Screw everything: Run!

With a high pitched squeal that set off all dogs in a 50-mile radius, the brunette charged the nearest alley in hopes that whoever just yelled wasn't some murderer that wanted to sell her kidneys, or worse; her chicken sandwich!

With her legs pounding against the concrete and her arms waving wildly in the air, Jisoo didn't dare chance a look behind her. The fear pumping in her system causing her heart to feel like a storm between her ribcage.

After a few moments, (and when she was about to pass out from the running, ) she slowed to a halt and risked looking behind her, breathing a sigh of relief when she was met with nothing but the filth and rubbish.

Okay, don't panic. She had only gone and broken the only rule of walking home alone at night, but she can fix this. The end was close by, a few more steps and she will back on the street. Just keep calm and don't look back. Easy. No problem.

"What are you doing?"

Now, had she been in the right mind at the time, she would have noticed that an _extremely_ attractive woman had been just ahead of her this entire time. Watching as Jisoo mumbled to herself in an attempt to calm herself down after the scare earlier.

_Cute._

The suddenness of it all brought another scream from the startled woman, her eyes widened to the point Jennie was afraid they would stay that way.

But before Jisoo could make another run for it, a strong, cold, grip clutched the top of her arms and spun her like she was a merry-go-round.

Or, you know, something else that spins.

Told you, she wasn't in her right mind.

"Okay, before you get yourself into something worth screaming for, can you actually- oh, I don't know, stop screaming?" Jennie spoke with bemusement. Her lips struggling to stop any laughter at the others highly amusing reaction to seeing her.

Why this- this- little-

"Don't finish that thought."

-Little... beautiful.... wow.

"Actually, I take it back. You can continue."

Those eyes! Those lips! Those... legs.

Meh, she's seen better.

"Now that's just rude."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Her obvious gawking had distracted her from comprehending anything this woman may or may not have said for the past 5 minutes. Her eyes shamelessly taking in her appearance and gulping down the sudden lust that overtook her system.

Heck, she could have told Jisoo that she had just been accepted to Hogwarts and she wouldn't have noticed.

But come on! Beautiful lady currently touching you? Insert gay panic mode.

The woman sent her a look that made her weak in the knees, her heartbeat - that was already threatening to put her under cardiac arrest - increased its rhythm even more as she tried to rid the sandpaper-ness in her throat.

"I heard you screaming. I just came to make sure you were okay." Jennie smiled, letting go of her arms and allowing her to finally _breathe_. Her lungs expanding to extraordinary lengths.

"Yeah. Sorry. I thought I was about to have my kidney taken." Jisoo chuckled in embarrassment as she spoke, rubbing the back of her neck. Not at all expecting a heavenly giggle to be the reaction to her words.

Damn, what a laugh. But God was that sound such a large contrast to her appearance.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to do that. Or to sell any of your organs, for that matter." Eyes twinkling against the streetlight, Jennie held a hand against her lips to stop any further noises. 

"Well, that's good! My skin could do without the scarring." What? Jisoo was proud of her body. Especially since she hated doing anything practical.

"Of course. Because that would be the worst part about it." This is the first time Jisoo has ever seen someone pull off sarcasm so... adorably. The woman in front of her struggling against the gummy smile threatening to appear.

Right. Time to put on the charm, because she would be dammed to not at least attempt to woo this gorgeous human being.

Although it may be a little late for that.

"Anyway, sorry for worrying you, miss. My name is Jisoo. Kim Jisoo. And it's a pleasure meeting you, " someone call the smooth police because Jisoo was currently on fire.

Or she hoped, anyway.

"Smooth. But, still a pleasure, Jisoo-shi. My name is Jennie." And like she was taken back 200 years, the woman took Jisoo's hand and kissed the top of it. Making the older woman implode during the process.

Now that was new.

Okay, cheeks you can stop blushing now.

Letting her hand drop to her side, she watched in awe as Jennie's eyes flickered to a pale yellow in the moonlight. Immediately making Jisoo gasp in curiosity and awe, "Woah! Those are some trippy contacts." 

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, to make your eyes go to that colour." At the mention, Jennie's eyes went from their former colour to a bright gold; the beauty of them making Jisoo's heart skip a beat.

"You're mistaken. I'm not wearing any contacts." Tilting her head to the side, Jennie carefully watched for any changes in Jisoo's demeanour.

"Then how are your eyes that colour?"

Jennie shrugged, "They changed when I was turned into a vampire."

Jisoo laughed at the joke.

That was a good one.

For a moment she really believed that woman was...

Wait... _qué_?

"You're... serious?"

Lifting her supple lips up into a smirk, Jennie showcased the newly formed elongated fangs.

Oh holy-

"Ah, Jisoo-shi?!"

• • •

She's said it before, and she'll say it again. Many times.

She really hates Lalisa Manoban.

Because who in their right mind leaves you alone with their vampire friend without consulting it with you first?!

"I thought I'd introduce you two." She beamed, obviously happy with the story she was just told. Especially the part where Jisoo fainted.

Now, perhaps she is the weird one. But she is currently in a building with 2 of her friends, all of which seem to absolutely, _freaking_ calm considering there is a _vampire_ in there with them.

Yep, she's lost it.

Well and truly lost it.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to be 'introduced' to any more of your friends." Jennie huffed from her position in the corner, arms crossed and one leg slanted as she glared at the blonde woman.

Really, really lost it.

"Oh come on, Jennie. Jisoo-yah is nothing like the last people, " Lisa pouted, elbowing the woman in question since she was sat next to her on the long black leather sofa. Ignoring the growl Jisoo sent her because of it.

"That's what you said the last time!" Throwing her arms into the air with exasperation, Jennie continued to glower at her persistent, pain in the ass of a friend.

"This time I mean it! You've already met her, surely you can look me in the eyes and tell me that weirdo isn't different- ow, hey!" Wincing after the slap against her arm, Lisa lept up from her position on the couch and hid behind her girlfriend. Chaeyoung sighing at her friends' antics. 

This is why they need Jesus.

While Lisa was cowering behind Rosé, Jisoo found herself lost in fascination as Jennie's (real, ) golden eyes once they turned in her direction. A fanged gummy smile accompanying a wink that made her cheeks burn and heart rate skyrocket.

After Jisoo had woken up from fainting, they were the first things she saw. Jennie's concerned gaze meeting hers after the initial haze had disappeared.

Truly magnificent.

Feeling her own lips twitching into its own hesitant smile, Jisoo averted her eyes away before she could embarrass herself anymore tonight. Or, this morning. Whatever.

Where was Seulgi when she was needed?

Even Joohyun would do right now.

"See? What did I tell you?" Lisa broke away the trace she found herself in? Her eyes easily picking up on the wide smirk she was sending the two.

She hated Lalisa Manoban.

• • •

Unbelievably, it actually didn't last long until the two became more involved with each other 

Jennie was patient and gave Jisoo all the time and space she needed. All while graciously answering any questions the latter threw her way.

Even the awkward ones.

"So... Will you have to feed from me?" Jisoo asked one morning, the two of them huddled on Jennie's lavish couch.

Because of course the mysteriously charming vampire was rich and owned a penthouse.

Peering over her mug, Jennie stared into her very soul for a few intensely silent seconds before lowering the cup. "Not if you don't want me to."

She later explains that, while it would be more beneficial to do so, she would never do it without consent. Wanting Jisoo to understand that movies had deeply insinuated false claims about her kind.

That particular sentence led Jisoo to blurt out something along the lines of, "can you do it now? For you know, science." Because she couldn't even deny the obvious curiosity swirling in her eyes.

Jennie had vehemently declined at first, but then Jisoo clutched onto her pale arm and threatened to not let go until she did it. Baring in mind that Jennie could probably throw her all the way to America if prompted enough.

The first time was weird, hesitant. Jennie would pause every few moments to ask if she was still okay with this and Jisoo would readily agree each time. Ignoring how hard her heart was pounding, and how it affected Jennie's ability to properly think.

And when her fangs finally sunk in, it was weirdly euphoric.

There was a slight sting at the first intrusion, but it was quickly washed away by the endorphins cruising through her system. Jennie's tongue making her moan out loud as it made her body tingle and hips unconsciously buck. Jennie's hands already held on her waist to keep her steady.

Jisoo reached up to grip onto Jennie's white shirt, fingers almost ripping the thin material due to the electric sensations speeding through her nervous system.

Their first time was hesitant, but still very much magical.

• • •

"Chu? Where are you going?"

Turning around in their oversized bed, Jisoo watched as Jennie forced her eyelids open. Her hands reaching out to pull the woman back into her arms.

Mornings weren't her thing.

Typical vampire.

"I wasn't going anywhere." She relaxed when cold arms scooped her up and cradled her to an equally cold body. Jisoo smiling against pale skin before littering kisses over the expanse of Jennie's neck. Giggling at the purr she was rewarded with.

It had taken some getting used to, Jennie's temperature. At first, she would always put on a jumper just to hug the woman. But her body eventually adapted, and she could now lie naked next to the freezer of a woman and be okay with it.

Another thing she noticed was Jennie's clinginess. The vampire would wrap herself around Jisoo like a koala to its favourite tree. Following Jisoo around the house like a lost puppy.

Lisa often teased Jennie about this

And would often get smacked because of it.

But neither could ever say anything because Lisa was, ultimately, the reason they were together.

That doesn't change the facts, however.

She still hates Lalisa Manoban. 

And her girlfriend often agrees with this statement. Perhaps more than Jisoo, and that was certainly saying something.

"Hmpf, I can't believe you were just about to leave me alone, " Jennie mumbled, already about to drop off into dreamland.

"Let's not forget that _you're _the one who's up all night, " Jisoo grinned, struggling to get herself out of Jennie's steel hold on her body.

Huffing, Jennie finally relented, letting Jisoo go with a few choice words, "you weren't complaining about being kept up last night."

Opening one eye, she made sure Jisoo could see the glint in her golden orb. Absolutely loving the blush against Jisoo's cheeks before she closed it again, satisfied.

Mumbling, Jisoo ignored the vampire and got up. Her naked body shivering against the frigid air and making her run into the bathroom to put on a hot shower. Her head doubling back to the mirror and taking in the many purple bruises that marked her neck and chest. Jennie's claim made apparent for all to see.

Well, it's a good thing she doesn't have work today.

With a shake of her head, Jisoo shoved a hand under the running water to check the temperature. Quickly jumping in when it was hot enough.

With a groan of content, Jisoo rummaged through the many bottles of body wash before picking one out. Her other hand grabbing the loofah before squirting a good amount of wash onto it.

"Well hello gorgeous, " Jennie whispered against her ear, freezing arms snaking themselves around her waist. 

One thing Jisoo has yet to get used to after dating the vampire for a year? Her freaking ability to sneak anywhere and not make a single sound.

Jennie often liked to use it against her, much to Jisoo's dismay.

"You're so lucky I didn't slip, " Jisoo hummed, leaning back into Jennie's touch. The loofah being gently pried from her hand as Jennie continued the task of washing the woman's body. Her mouth placing chaste kisses on her slender shoulders, appreciating the bruises on her skin.

"Someone is going to think I got attacked, " with her eyes closed, Jisoo noticed where Jennie's touch was lingering. Her heart picking up on all the gentle caresses.

Humming, Jennie couldn't help the proud grin from splitting her lips. "Then it should show those apes you work with that you belong to me."

Ah yes, how could she forget? The territorial vampire trope was most certainly a thing. Or, maybe it was just a Jennie thing.

• • •

Wanting to surprise her girlfriend, the vampire had pushed back her sleep schedule to greet the woman where she worked. Parking her expensive sports car into one of the empty spaces and sauntering her way towards the front reception. 

After patiently waiting for the awestruck man to close his jaw, she had asked where Jisoo was and he had answered with a series of stutters. In the end, pointing his finger towards the general direction of the lift when Jennie pulled down her sunglasses to shoot him a raised eyebrow over the top of them.

In truth, she didn't need to ask where Jisoo was. Her heightened senses had already picked up on the woman's glorious smell, bit Jennie was aware she couldn't just waltz in. Even if the people working there seemed to be more than okay with watching her wander amongst the desks.

When she finally made it to the floor her girlfriend was working on, Jennie's gleeful smile was wiped from her face when she saw a lanky man leaning over the back of Jisoo's chair, his hands on either side of her petite frame and stopping the uncomfortable looking Jisoo from moving.

If Jennie's heart actually worked, she knew that her blood would have been boiling.

Quickening her pace, Jennie made her way around Jisoo's cubicle so she could lean over the small wall across from her. "Hey baby, " smiling when Jisoo's eyes snapped up at her voice, she couldn't stop herself from swooning slightly.

Jisoo was just too fucking beautiful for her health.

"Jennie! What brings you here, " attempting to stand, Jisoo grimaced when her back hit the mans chest. Easily noticing the smirk on his lips when he pressed closer instead of moving away.

Jennie sent him a frown. Removing her glasses completely so she could look into his challenging gaze.

"I came to take you out to lunch, " she answered, not taking her eyes away from the man. 

Being in the middle, Jisoo noticed that the entire floor had become silent, nosey co-workers looking over to watch the scene unfold. "That sounds great!" The woman yelled, nudging her way past the man and walking over to Jennie. A surprised squeak forcing its way out when she immediately grabbed Jisoo's cheeks and fuse their lips together in a passionate kiss.

It's safe to say, the room went wild. 

But it was all background noise for the couple, Jennie pulling away from a dazed Jisoo with a satisfied smirk. Moving her gaze back over to the man as if to dare him to do anything further, her inner territorial beast stoked when he walked away in a huff. 

Two things happened that day; everyone in the building knew that Jisoo was dating the CEO of Chanel. 

And Jisoo came stumbling back from lunch with after the best sex in her life.

• • • 

After showering, Jennie went straight back to bed to catch up on sleep while Jisoo was left to her own devices. 

After taking a look in the fridge, she had decided to go and do some shopping. Typing a message to see if Lisa and Rosé wanted to join her, and stating that she would meet them there when they replied.

Since it was only her that ate, Jisoo had the choice of picking out anything she wanted. Her love for chicken showing the more time went by.

"Unnie, " Rosé sighed, watching as both her girlfriend and friend began playing with the toy guns when they got down the children's isle. "Why do I put up with you?" 

"Because you loo_oove _us, " Lisa singsonged, hiding behind an elderly lady who was watching them both with amusement. 

Eventually, and with the promise of ice cream from Rosé, the shopping got finished in a timely manner. The bags loaded into the back of Jisoo's car as the three of them set out further into the city. 

"How is Jennie-unnie?" Rosé asked after they got their food, her squishy cheeks lifted up with a smile.

"My guess would be thoroughly fucked, " Lisa grinned, gesturing to one of many of the bruises that Jisoo hadn't bothered to cover up.

After almost checking on her ice-cream, Rosé slapped her girlfriend on her arm. "Lisa! Don't say such things!"

"She's not wrong though, " Jisoo teased, giving a high-five to Lisa as Rosé began praying for the both of them. 

Once their snacks were finished and bellies were full, Jisoo decided that she needed to get home before Jennie wakes up and begins to search the entire city naked when she realises that her girlfriend isn't there. Waving goodbye to her friends before making her way back to her car and going home.

Even though there was staff to help her carry her bags, Jisoo wanted to keep some of her independence. Shuffling over to the lift before showing the card in front of the sensor that would lead her back to the apartment. 

It was a fast trip with no elevator music playing and no one else getting on or off. Her arms beginning to ache by the 5th floor, Jisoo practically ran into the apartment so she Wouldnt have to hold them for any longer.

The entire place was quiet save for the city life playing below, meaning Jennie was probably still fast asleep. With that in mind, Jisoo decided to prepare their dinner. Or rather, prepare her dinner and retrieve a blood bag from the fridge.

Even though Jennie does occasionally feed on Jisoo, she was terrified that one day she may be too far gone to stop herself. And with Jisoo's blood being her main delicacy, she refused to use her girlfriend as a means of striving off her hunger.

With her meal heating up, Jisoo turned to Jennie's. Holding a pair of scissors to open the bag, Jisoo decided that she no longer liked a certain finger. A nice, clean cut forming on the tip and causing her to drop the offending object in shock.

"Ow! Mother-"

"Jisoo."

In a literal flash, Jennie appeared in front of her, eyes shining their golden hue as she gently took the injured finger and placed it in her mouth. Her tongue swiping away any blood that threatened to fall.

No longer feeling any pain, Jisoo watched with hooded eyes as Jennie continued to lazily suck on her finger, the occasional flick of her tongue further numbing the surrounding area.

Without taking her eyes away from Jennie's, Jisoo blindly reached behind her to switch off the stove. Another fire already alight inside her.

Removing her finger, she placed her palms on either side of her girlfriend's cheeks and fusing their lips together. Not at all put off by the coppery taste on the vampire's tongue.

Her dinner can wait.

Jennie's, however, can't.


End file.
